Alan Ross
Alan Ross (born February 13th 2000) is a fifth year student who attends Peeside High School as a member of the Farthead house. He is obsessed with sports and constantly exercises in a rather successful attempt to get all the girls. He has also never eaten junk food in his entire life and only watches at most an hour of TV a day. In school he usually wears his PE kit all day. His maths skills, overall intelligence and behaviour are average. Alan's favourite comic is The Adventures of the Anaerobic Food Muncher. He loves it so much that he owns every issue ever released, and submitted an idea to the producers that was then featured in Issue #43. His favourite video games are Wee Fit Plus and Wee Fit You; he only plays other games occasionally. In episodes aired from August 1st 2015 onwards, Alan has gained more muscle as well as grown taller. Relationships Alan's father is Martin Ross, who frequently hosts fitness events and spectates at school sports competitions, pressuring Alan to score gold in everything. His mother Elena Ross is much less harsh towards him. Harry Smith is friends with Alan mostly, but his annoying sports addiction sometimes causes fallouts. He also worked as a messenger for Harry's club The Black Foot Gang but left due to feeling too mature for the gang, and he is friends with Jonathan Beckwith who loves to go cycling, and David Jackson who is very good at basketball. Every summer, he goes to Slowbronze to participate in surfing tournaments along with Pamela Milne. Alan is currently dating Sally Brittan after he dumped Christine Peel, who he became attracted to after seeing one of her photoshopped selfies. He is ranked at number 1 in the Girls Popularity Scale. David Marshall has shown obvious jealousy due to Alan dating Sally. Before these events he dated Kim Stewart and her younger sister Anna Stewart, and both of them are on good terms with him. Alan hated Svörfuður Hilmarsson, who is rated as one of the most attractive boys in the school, due to concerns over him stealing all the girls, though they have come to accept each other since the events of The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. He also has a dislike towards Hannah Johnston. School exams Alan is taking Mathematics, English, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Physical Education, Business Studies, Design and Technology, Geography and Performing Arts for his PQA school leavers' exams. He is predicted the following grades: *Biology - A *Business Studies - C *Chemistry - B *Design and Technology - B *English - C *Geography - C *Mathematics - C *Performing Arts - B *Physical Education - A *Physics - C 'Overall grade - B-' Video game appearances Alan makes a notable appearance in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. He and the other members of the Black Foot Gang team up with Morten Larsen and his cousins to save themselves and Volcanus in the future by overthrowing a new conformist ruler of future Volcanus, Queen Narciss. Alan travels long distances on his bicycle, and is so fast he can access areas blocked off by fast-moving treadmills. His speed additionally allows him to easily gain extra attacks in battle. He however has a substandard guard and a weakness to farts. Alan also appears in the kart racing game The Bully: Super Kart GP as a member of the heavy weight class due to his height. He has his own vehicle called the Fit Freak, which is a treadmill that has been modified into a kart. He will be a playable character in The Bully: Board Race and he makes an appearance as a middleweight fighter in The Bully: Wrestling Match. Quotes *"Gotta keep fit!" - appears in various episodes *"Fancy Hippos: Fancy on Holiday? That's a baby film!" - appears in Harry Smith Goes to the Movies Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Common Love Interests Category:Peeside High School students Category:Protagonists Category:Farthead